Song Drabbles
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: What the title suggests, ten song drabbles featuring Nick and Greg. It's all about The Love. XD


**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, etc....**

**A/N: Decided to do this after I read Spooky Claire's Psych song drabbles with Shawn and Lassiter. These however are from CSI and revolve around Nick and Greg. Oh, yeah I may have totally neglected parts of rule #3, but oh well. XP**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

OoOoOo

"_**Vibrator" By Electric Six**_

"What's that?" Nick asked, as he spotted something pink sitting on Greg's dresser.

"Oh, um...well that's Bob."

"Bob?" One black eyebrow rose in question.

"Yeah, my vibrator or otherwise known as a battery operated boyfriend a.k.a Bob."

Nick smirked and moved towards Greg. "Uh huh, well seeing as how I'm here now I think you should say goodbye to Bob."

"What?" Greg asked dumbfounded, "Is that you're way of saying..?"

"Oh yeah," Nick said before smashing his lips to Greg's and grabbing the neon pink vibrator off the dresser and throwing it out the bedroom door.

"_**Karma Slave" By Splashdown**_

_1863_

"Hang 'em!" Half the crowd roared.

"Death to the sodomites!" Cried the other half.

With tears in his eyes, Nicholas looked over at Gregory and mouthed the words 'I love you' one last time before the floor was taken out from under him.

Tears fell from brown eyes and Greg mouthed 'I love you' as well before the floor opened up under him, bringing a swift death.

_2006_

The music pounded and half-naked bodies gyrated against each other, but all Nick saw were brown eyes that seemed strangely familiar. He quickly moved over to the man at the bar whose eyes had held him prisoner just moments before.

"Hey."

The stranger turned around and gasped, "Hi."

"I don't want this to sound like some cheesy pickup line but I feel like we've meet before."

Greg smiled at the handsome stranger,"I feel the same way."

"_**Listen To You're Heart" By D.H.T**_

"Please Nick, it's okay to feel this way."

"No, Greg it isn't."

"Nick please..."

"No Greg! I have to go, this place will help me with whatever it is thats wrong with me. This isn't natural, two men can't be together."

"Nick, please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Greg, but I have to."

"Please Nicky just forget about what you're brain is telling you and please tell me what you're heart is saying."

"Greg..."

"No Nick, look deep inside yourself and tell me if your heart says it's wrong."

Nick closed his eyes as the world weighed down on him, when he opened his eyes tears leaked out and he fell to his knees. Greg's arms wrapped around him, whispering 'I love you's' in his ear.

"_**Sentimental Heart" By She & Him**_

Greg was huddled into a small ball on the floor, wadded up tissues thrown around him and a couple of empty tissue boxes on his coffee table.

Nick was gone. Renouncing the love they had found in each other when the Texan's father had found out about them. The Judge had been furious and given Nick an ultimatum, leave Greg or leave the family.

Now Nick was gone. He had made his choice and had left Greg, taking a piece of the blonde's heart with him.

"_**Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo" By Bloodhound Gang**_

"It's too big, it'll never fit."

Warrick paused just outside Nick's house, fist poised to knock when the words stopped him in his tracks. That voice sounded suspiciously like Greg's.

"It'll fit, just let me work my magic."

Warrick leaned in closer to the door and heard grunting coming from inside.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Pull it out! Pull it out!"

"G, I'm so sorry. I didn't--"

"It's okay, I'm fine just give me a second...okay, try again."

A shuffling sound mixed with the grunts and Warrick pushed his ear to the door, trying to hear what he hoped wasn't what he thought it was. His best friend and the Lab rat, who would've guessed.

"It's in!" Nick shouted gleefully a moment later.

"Good job Stokes."

Shuffling met Warrick's ears again and his eyes widened in surprise as the door opened and he fell to the ground. He looked up at two surprised and flushed faces, "What were you two doing in there?"

Two sets of confused brown eyes met before answering together, "Moving furniture."

Warrick looked at them skeptically, "Oh so that's what they're calling it now."

"_**Which Backstreet Boy Is Gay" By Weird Al**_

"So which one of you is it?" Sara asked as she looked around the break room at the five men currently occupying it.

"Which one of us is what?" Archie asked.

"Which one of you is gay?"

Hodges spit out his coffee, Greg's eyes bugged out of his head, Archie's mouth opened comically wide, Nick's eyebrows rose off his forehead, and Warrick fell backward in his chair.

"Not me!" All of them quickly shouted.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Well according to the latest statistics at least one of you is. So who is it?"

All five men looked at each other before looking away quickly. Greg's eyes however lingered on Nick as Nick's lingered on Greg before they looked elsewhere.

Sara smirked, got up and said over her shoulder, "Never mind boys I just figured it out."

Three curious glances followed Sara's retreating form while the other two were locked onto each other.

"_**What I Go To School For" By Busted**_

"I'm hot for teacher," Greg whispered to Sara as he watched their new Chemistry teacher move around the room.

Sara giggled and nodded in agreement as she too watched Mr. Stokes move about the room, talking and writing on the white-board. They weren't the only ones however who's eyes were locked on the tall, broad-shouldered Texan, with a smile the size of Texas and an ass to die for. Every single female in the room was locked onto the strong frame and chocolate brown eyes. The class was much shorter than Greg remembered it ever being, but that was probably because he was so busy drifting off into fantasy's about his new wet dream.

The school bell startled him back into the real world and he grabbed up his things before heading out of the classroom. He smiled and turned to Sara, "Well this school year is going to be a whole lot better."

"Oh? So you're actually thinking of not skipping out this year?" Sara smirked.

"Oh yeah," Greg laughed as he wrapped an arm around Sara's shoulders, "because now I have something to go to school for."

Sara rolled her eyes at his statement, but definitely agreed. This year was going to be so much better.

"_**So Damn Beautiful" By Poloroid**_

The scars ran all along his back, twisted in an ugly harsh pattern that looked a bit like a spider's web. The skin had healed for the most part although there were still some parts that were slightly tender and pink.

Greg sighed and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

His back would forever look like this. This spider web of grotesque scarring that had already turned two ex-boyfriend's away and into the arms of someone less scarred, both mentally and physically. It was only a matter of time before his new lover left as well.

"G?"

Greg stilled and opened his eyes meeting his boyfriend's surprised eyes. His lover moved hesitantly towards him as his gaze focused on the reflection of scars in the mirror.

"What happened?"

"Accident...a couple of years ago I got caught in my lab when it exploded."

Strong hands turned him around and Greg felt a soft caress on his back. He closed his eyes as every scar was outlined by the feather light touch. Greg bowed his head and wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to prepare himself for the eventual break-up when suddenly the fingers tracing his back were replaced by soft barely there kisses. His arms fell to the side and Greg eyes shot open to meet his lover's eyes in the mirror.

"You're not...disgusted? I'm scarred and ugly and deformed."

Strong arms wrapped around him tightly and lips whispered in his ear, "No G, don't say that. You're not any of those things. God Greg, you're so damn beautiful, inside and out."

Greg let the tears fall as he turned in his boyfriend's arms and buried his head in the crook of his partner's neck, "I love you Nick."

"I love you too Greg."

"_**Hot N Cold" By Katy Perry**_

"You can't keep doing this Kristy."

"Come on Nicky you know I still care for you just give us another chance."

"No I've already given you more chances than I should have, you need to leave...now!"

Kristy growled and narrowed her eyes, "Fine, but you remember this Nicholas Stokes, you will never find anyone who is as good as me. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you and you just threw it all away."

Nick smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, "The best thing to ever happen to me is inside making us dinner and as far as I'm concerned all I did was throw away the trash."

Kristy let a few choice expletives out before turning and stomping back to her car. Nick walked back inside his house and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Greg asked over his shoulder.

Nick wound his arms around Greg's waist and placed a kiss to the back of his Norwegian's neck, "No one important."

"_**Holding Out For A Hero" By Bonnie Tyler**_

"Agh!"

Greg jumped at the sound of Nick's scream and dropped his razor, booking it out of the bathroom and headed for the living room.

"Nick! What is it? What's wrong?"

Nick was by the dining room table huddled down with a fly swatter clenched tightly in his right hand while he used his left hand to point at the wall by the front door. Greg looked over and his mouth twitched into a smile before he turned back to Nick, "Give me the swatter, I'll get him."

Nick tossed it over to Greg and moved back farther as Greg headed over towards the door. Moving slowly, Greg got in position and swiftly whacked at the wall, catching his prey unaware. He reached over to one of the end tables, grabbing a Kleenex and cleaning up his kill.

"Did you get it?" Nick hesitantly moved out from behind the table, his eyes darting around the room.

"That I did."

Nick blew out a breath and smiled a thousand watt smile at his lover, "Thanks Greg."

"So what do I get for my trouble?"

"What?"

Greg smirked, "Usually the damsel in distress a.k.a you, gives the hero a.k.a yours truly, a token of appreciation to show their gratitude."

Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around Greg's shoulders as the blonde wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, "Well how about we go back to the bedroom and I show you how grateful I am." Nick winked and headed towards their bedroom, throwing over his shoulder, "First though, why don't you wipe off that shaving cream."

Greg grinned and watched as Nick's ass disappeared from view before looking down at the Kleenex still in his fist, "I should leave the front window open more often if a Moth helps me get lucky."

OoOoOo

**Reviews welcome, but not mandatory. :D**


End file.
